


yellow is the new colour of love

by orphan_account



Category: Minions (2015), NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuta hates minions and hardbass,





	yellow is the new colour of love

Yuta curled up in corner of his bedroom. He was almost crying. Huge minion was sitting on his bed while smiling widely to him. How that yellow monster came to his house? Or maybe this was just another fucked up nightmare? He pinch his arm, but he didn't wake up. The Death in minion costume knocked on his door. He should knew that day like this will finally come. He should be ready... But he wasn't and it was the biggest mistake in his whole life. Is he gonna end in hell with others minions?  
  
"Why are you hating us?" Son of the banana or Satan suddenly asked with that terrible high-pitched voice and Yuta fainted.

 

Loud sound of hardbass woke him up. At first, he thought that he's really in hell, but after a while he realized that he's in hospital. But why he can clearly hear hardbass here? It made him even more sick. Unhappily for him, doctor came to his hospital room. He was muscular. His arm was bigger than Yuta's head. The doc was also smoking a cig and his overall has three stripes with adidas logo.

"Stop staring at me or you'll get a number." He said very serious and Yuta for his own sake he started looking at ceiling. Doctor put a headphone on his ears and Nakamoto felt surrounded by sound of gopnik, but in minions version. Bloody tears filled his eyes. He needed Jesus or latest papal trinity. Dear Jesus, dear Francis, dear Benedict XVI and dear John Paul II... why him? He's gonna die while listening to hardbass and his corpse's gonna turn into yellow adidas tracksuit.

 

Someone was stroking his hair and this time he woke up for real. None of scary Slavic doctors. Just him and worried piece of yellow shit. So this minion was real too, and he's actually touching Yuta.

"Drink this and you'll feel much better." Minion gave him a small glass bottle and Yuta sighed with pain still laying with head rested on short legs of this banana demon.  
  
"What is it?" He asked with powerlessness in his voice.  
  
"It's kvass. I made it from my love to you senpai." Nakamoto Yuta for the last time crossed himself, and he drank that kvass with one slug. What else he can do in this situation?

 

  
Minion was sitting on balcony with his long-time lover. They were cuddling and looking at beautiful night sky full of stars. Five years ago his magical love kvass worked, and he can live happily with his senpai.Yuta looked at his lovely sunshine with glance full of love and slowly kissed his banana flavoured lips.

"I love you." He whispered and smiled cutely. In respond, minion started to kiss his boyfriend neck and squeezed his buttocks. It's gonna be long ass ride to their bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> delete me from the internet.


End file.
